Jon Sloan
Jonathan David "Jon" Sloan (born April 1, 1975) is an American professional wrestler. Better known as Jon "The Standard" Sloan, he now wrestles in NLCW under his new ring name The Shiz. Although currently signed to No Limits Championship Wrestling (NLCW), Sloan occasionally still performs in World Wrestling Alliance (WWA). Sloan is a former NLCW Television Champion. He is also a former TWE Intercontinental Champion and had achieved considerable success during this reign. His ring name The Shiz is a term substituting for "the shit". He uses this as a part of his gimmick believing himself to be an established wrestler as well as being the ideal example for all other competitors. Shiz is often believed to be short for "shizzle", one of many stylized words popularized by Snoop Dogg. Early life Sloan was born in Greenwich, Connecticut, the only child of Sue Palmer, a waitress, and Christopher Sloan, an auto mechanic. The family moved frequently during Sloan's childhood, and he and his parents lived in more than twenty different locations, evenutally settling in Santa Fe, New Mexico, when he was 14. After graduating from Capital High School he worked as a parking valet for various nightclubs. Sloan began to break into the world of real estate around the age of 20 as a real estate broker. After five years, he decided to follow his dream of becoming a professional wrestler. Sloan moved to California to begin his training. He trained for years, vowing not to test his ability until he was truly ready. Career WWA — World Wrestling Alliance Advocate's Unnamed Forces Jon Sloan made his debut April 3, 2006 in WWA as a no name. He was considered a joke and his name would often be forgotten. On the occasion he was remembered, he would be referred to as "Jon Who?" Not too long after his debut with the company he was recruited as a member of CEO Advocate's stable of rising stars, the AUF. As a member of the AUF, he proclaimed himself to be the team captain without ever establishing himself as the rightful leader. Feeling the confidence of being in a stable, he then began to think highly of himself, declaring to personally take over the WWA. European Championship Earning a title shot against the current champion at the time, "The Insane Machine" Joey Rivers, Sloan was the obvious underdog to the much more experienced and dominant Rivers. Still, with the odds stacked against him, he entered the match in hopes of getting lucky. After a brutal beating on Sloan's part, Rivers looked to end the match only to have his former friend, Superstar, strike him with his signature finishing maneuver the Starstruck, allowing Sloan to capture his first ever championship belt. War Games As an annual event, the War Games match was held at the WWA pay-per-view, War at the Shore '07, pitting Team TAD against Team AUF inside the cage. Around this time Sloan had grown obsessed with the European Championship, caring little about the brutal match or the wellbeing of his teammates. When finally entering the steel structure, he was immediately greeted with ring steps into the side of the head. The War Games match proved to be unforgiving, especially for Sloan who would later go on to receive a Target-Lock off of the top of the ladder before ultimately losing the match due to the leader of the AUF (as well as Team AUF), Patrick Breeze, turning on his comrades in the midst of certain victory. Roland Van Owen Not long after RVO earned a shot at Sloan's title, the two men engaged in a heated feud that lead to a match at the Retribution pay-per-view for the European Championship. In the closing minutes, Sloan was able to deliver his signature Slingblade finishing maneuver on RVO. When making the cover, RVO placed his foot on the bottom rope but the ref was out of position to catch the rope break. RVO was given another opportunity as a result of the mistake. Making the most of his second opportunity, RVO was able to use Sloan's own Slingblade to set up his top rope somersault legdrop, called Rip This Joint, gaining his first championship belt. Later, Sloan exercised his rematch clause as the former champion but was unsuccessful. NLCW — No Limits Championship Wrestling Rick Majors & Cruiserweight Championship Feeling there was no competition for the Cruiserweight Championship, Rick Majors issued an open challenge to anyone on the NLCW roster. To his surprise, someone he had never competed against or heard of before accepted his challenge, the newcomer Jon Sloan. With limited experience with the company, no one expected him to talk such a big game, showing no fear and no respect towards the ring veteran. In the weeks leading up to the When Worlds Collide 2007, Sloan and Majors engaged in various violent altercations. Clashing at the pay-per-view, Majors was able to defeat Sloan but after the match Sloan mercilessly attacked Majors and injured him before stealing the Cruiserweight Championship, claiming it as his own. For months, Sloan would be spotted with the title often referring to himself as the legitimate champion when, in reality, it still belonged to the injured and presumably retired Rick Majors. During this time Sloan was involved in a minor feud against The (Prince of) Punk, defeating him at Havok 2007. Just as Sloan was getting comfortable with the championship belt, Majors made his triumphant return from his injury, attacking Sloan and forcing him to flee. Culminating into a championship ladder match at All Hallows Eve 2007, Sloan was looking to take the torch from Rick Majors and end his career once and for all. Majors, on the other hand, was not ready to calls it quits from wrestling, defeating Sloan for the title once again, regaining the Cruiserweight Championship back in a climatic finish to the feud. Isaac Reynolds After taking a month to recuperate from the ladder match with Rick Majors, Sloan's next objective was to prove that he was the dominant newcomer to NLCW with the most promising future in the company. Another talented newcomer, Isaac Reynolds was burning his name across NLCW like wildfire and Sloan saw Reynolds as his main competition. Both men decided to prove who the better man was at the grandest stage of them all, Slamfest XI, Reynolds also putting his American Championship on the line. In a gallant effort, Sloan was unable to topple the monstrous Reynolds and suffered a defeat by his hands via The Reality Shock. John Thomas Upon making his first appearance in months, Jon Sloan offerred insulting comments during an interview, belittling John Thomas for embracing his background. Overhearing these words, an infuriated Thomas stormed to the ring, issuing him challenge. At Rising Sun 2008, with both men evenly matched, Sloan was eventually able to put Thomas away with a Double Cross. Sloan faced off against Frank Merritt and Kyle Jordan in a Triple Threat in his first match on Avulsion. Being the underdog of the bout, Sloan was able to capitalize at the right moment, pinning Jordan to the mat. Without much time to celebrate, Thomas stormed the ring and exchanged blows with Sloan, eventually leading out into the audience. Merritt, bitter about his loss to Sloan, opted for a one-on-one Falls Count Anywhere match. After the bout lead backstage, an innocent bystander accidentally pepper sprayed Merritt, originally intended for Sloan who was able to dodge it, stunning him long enough for Sloan to pick up another win on Avulsion. In an attempt to dish out some of Thomas' own medicine, Sloan attacked Thomas from behind but was eventually chased off with a barbwire bat. Prior to the match with Robbie Venom, Sloan announced that his match against Thomas at the PPV will be a Blood Is Thicker Than Wood Tables match. Sloan was eventually able to connect with the Double Cross to beat Venom as well as become the new Television Champion. At Extreme Consequencez 2008 Sloan retained his title against Thomas. PrOjEkT MaYhEm An unknown stable began its uprising, sending our riddles and cryptic messages throughout the company. Calling themselves Projekt Mayhem, they revealed four members and one leader who vowed to save NLCW. Garnering much publicity with the actions and promises they carried out, Sloan decided to prove their insignificance by challenging one member of Projekt Mayhem to attempt to take his Television Championship. Tomax accepted the challenge and on Avulsion, Tomax would score the upset in a controversial decision. After suffering a humiliating defeat, Sloan disappeared. Projekt Mayhem continued to prove their critics wrong as they captured the NLCW Women's Championship, retired Faith, defeated the NLCW American Champion, Sean Galen, but narrowly failed to win the NLCW Undisputed World Championship. At Conflicting Values 2008, Projekt Mayhem promised that the members would be revealed. Xamot would challenge Sean Galen for his championship but was unsuccessfull. After Bucky Skyler lost the Undisputed World Championship to Chris Logan in the main event, Projekt Mayhem stormed the ring and shook hands with Skyler, revealing him to be the mastermind all along. Sloan, Dazz, Tanya Black and Lestat the Vampyre would all demask to uncover their true identities, Sloan wrestling under the Xamot name. Not long after the identities were revealed, Dazz left the stable for personal reasons. A returning Alex Jay called out and challenged The Shiz to a match on Avulsion. OVW/TWE — Online Virtual Wrestling / Total Wrestling Entertainment Intercontinental Championship In his debut match with OVW he faced off against the Intercontinental Champion, "The Icon" Sting. Upsetting the champion, Sloan showed he meant business, cleanly defeating Sting to become the new Intercontinental Champion. Shortly thereafter, Sting left the company and Sloan prepared for an impressive career in OVW. This became only his second official championship since his run in WWA. The Bashman As the new champion, Sloan established himself a winning streak, defeating each opponent after the next, climbing up the ranks in OVW. Soon he found himself near the top of the mountain along with the, OVW World Champion, the Bashman. Sloan was looking to show that he was not scared when it came to facing the World Champion while the Bashman was unimpressed with Sloan's record. Eventually Sloan and Bashman were scheduled for a non-title match but was pushed back a week. The week after, both men fought to a no contest. It wasn't until much later that Sloan was finally able to pick up a victory over the Bashman even with Ariel in Bashman's corner. Shaun McMahon With OVW changing its name to TWE, the World Championship and Women's Championship were vacated along with the introduction of a new look and brand new General Manager of Tuesday Night Enigma, Shaun McMahon. McMahon was formally announced in front of the crowd and Sloan decided to familiarize himself with the new GM. McMahon receiving a chilly welcome from the crowd as well as the Intercontinental Champion, he retaliated by disrespecting Sloan. The GM, being placed in a match with Sloan, looked to teach him a lesson but Sloan was able to pick up the win. McMahon tested his ability as a tag team competitor, teaming up against Alex Cool against Jon Sloan and Peter Siddorn only to suffer another defeat. McMahon, tired of playing games with Sloan, placed himself in a title match at Deception 2008. The majority of the match being one-sided, Sloan easily retained his Intercontinental Championship, unfortunately, injuring McMahon in the process and ending his career with TWE. Thiatan Ring Of Honour PPV poster]] When Thiatan made his return to the TWE roster, Jon Sloan was the first to welcome him back to the company. From there a friendship was born as both men had a mutual respect for one another. After each man had been dominating in singles matches, it was announced that Sloan would be competing against his good friend, both of their streaks on the line. Sloan went toe to toe with Thiatan, but in the end, the champion snapped and hit his opponent with the Intercontinental Title to disqualify himself as well as forfeit his streak to Thiatan. From there, it was announced that Thiatan would be challenging for the title at the next TWE pay-per-view, Ring Of Honour 2008. Sloan earned his way back into Thiatan's good graces as he apologized for his previous actions before their Beer Drinking Contest on Enigma. Thiatan would go on to win the contest only to find out that Sloan had faked unconsciousness in order to get the upper hand on the intoxicated Thiatan. After Sloan had shattered a beer bottle over Thiatan's forehead, he would then add insult to injury, putting him through a table with The Major Impact 2.0. As a result of his cowardly attack, Thiatan would later reveal the stipulation of the title match to be a Blood Is Thicker Than Wood Tables match. At the PPV, the two squared off in a grueling match and in the end, Thiatan was able to put Sloan through a table and become the new TWE Intercontinental Champion. After the match both men reconciled, their friendship renewed. Bella Hunter Introducing himself to the new TWE Diva, Bella Hunter, the two instantly hit it off resulting in a date later that night. After his night with Bella, Sloan ran into his former infatuation standing in the parking lot of the arena. Facing his demons he told Ariel he no longer cared about her, leaving her behind. Minutes after, Bella and Ariel engaged in a heated confrontation, leading to a brutal altercation. The following Enigma, Bella was set to face off against Ariel for the first time (with Sloan in Bella's corner and Bashman in Ariel's corner, respectively) only to come up short against the former TWE Women's Champion. WWH — World Wrestling Headquarters Demolition Debuting in his first match on Demolition, Sloan was able to beat "The Raven" Scott Levy. In a Three Man Battle Royal involving Sloan, Triple H and Assassin, Triple H walked away with the win. On Warzone before Welcome to the Jungle 2008, Sloan won a over the top rope Battle Royal after finally eliminating Lance Harris. Sloan was involved in a 10 Man Battle Royal to decide the number one contender for the Spirit Championship, which was won by Dirk Dillinger. In Wrestling * Finishing and signature maneuvers * As The Shiz / Jon "The Standard" Sloan :* Double Cross (Spinning inverted double underhook facebuster) :* The Major Impact 2.0 (Top rope diving bulldog) ;* Jonton Bomb (Shooting star senton) — Used for high profile matches only :* Sling Blade'' / ''Slingblade (Running sleeper slam) — 2006–2008; Used as a regular move from 2008–Present :* Callaway Cutter (Elevated cutter) :* Big Ben Theory (540 kick) :* Foxx Trot (Running shoulder thrust/spear through the ropes to opponent on apron) :* Figure four leglock :* Powerslam :* Lou Thesz press :* Pumphandle slam :* Side Russian legsweep :* Snap suplex :* Backbreaker :* Second rope pointed elbow drop :* Neckbreaker * In World Wrestling Alliance :* D.E.T. — Don't Even Try (DDT) :* Dead Meat (Powerbomb) :* J.U.F. — Jon's Unnamed Finisher (Sitout facebuster) :* Rock Bottom (Lifting side slam) :* Stone Cold Stunner (Seated three-quarter facelock jawbreaker) :* Hogan Leg Drop (Running leg drop) * Managers :* "Taskmaster" Eddie Trask (while Sloan was a member of AUF) * Nicknames :* Standard Bearer :* The Standard :* The New Standard * Entrance Music :* Put You On Game by Lupe Fiasco (NLCW) :* Paralyzer by Finger Eleven (TWE, NLCW, WWA & WWH) :* Voices by Saosin (OVW) :* Never Gonna Stop by Rob Zombie (NLCW) :* Ladies and Gentlemen by Saliva (theme for AUF) :* Tear Away by Drowning Pool (WWA) Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Alliance :* WWA European Champion (1 time) * No Limits Championship Wrestling :* NLCW Television Champion (1 time) :* NLCW Cruiserweight Champion (Self-proclaimed, 1 time) * Online Virtual Wrestling/Total Wrestling Entertainment :* OVW/TWE Intercontinental Champion (1 time) :* #1 in first ever Power 20 rankings :* November 2007 Superstar of the Month :* December 2007 Superstar of the Month Jon Sloan Jon Sloan Jon Sloan Jon Sloan